


Čím jste mohli být

by Merid24



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Johnlock - Freeform, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9426203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merid24/pseuds/Merid24
Summary: Sherlock a John se dívají na nahrávku, kterou pro ně Mary po své smrti zanechala. Mary v ní říká, že ví, čím se oni dva mohli stát. Ví to i John a Sherlock?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Taková malá oprava konce 4. série. Užijte si to! :)

"Já vím, čím jste se mohli stát."  
'Ach Mary... I ty jsi to viděla. Jak je možné, že John ne?' Sherlock se smutně a trochu rezignovaně podívá na Johna, který sedí na gauči.  
John sleduje obrazovku a je dojatý. Ale jakmile Mary vysloví tu věc, jako by ztuhl.  
Sherlock má najednou strach. Po tom všem čím si prošli, co vše spolu přežili, jsou pořád tady. Jako nejlepší přátelé. Jejich vztah není samozřejmě takový, jaký byl dřív. Je ovlivněný tím vším. Maryinou smrtí, Moriartym a dalšími věcmi. Sherlock je na ně pyšný. Myšlenku na to, co by mohli být, pustil už dávno z hlavy. Být Johnovým přítelem a mít takové vzácné místo v jeho životě, bylo víc než dost. Víc než co si kdy zasloužil. Po tom, co Mary umřela myslel, že John už mu neodpustí. A neměl by mu to za zlé. John si zasloužil být šťastný. Nic jiného pro něj nikdy nechtěl a Mary a Rosie byly Johnovo největší štěstí. Sherlock se cítil zotpovědný za to, že dopustil, aby John své štěstí ztratil. To, že mu John odpustil a znovu ho pustil do svého života mu stačí.  
"A myslím, že je čas, aby jste si to přiznali," ozve se Mary znovu a pronikne do Sherlockových myšlenek.  
'Ach Mary. Musíš to vytahovat právě teď? Tohle náš vztah nepotřebuje. Jsme přátelé. Tak to John chce a potřebuje.' Sherlock neví co dál. Nejradši by televizi vypnul. Vypnul by Mary odkaz i se všemi těmi nevyřčenými démony. Jenže John by se na to stejně později podíval. Nemá cenu to dál oddalovat. Přežili už i horší věci.  
"Jestli to hned teď neuděláte, budete toho nadosmrti litovat," vyhrožuje opět Mary.  
Sherlock zvažuje útěk. Kdyby teď odešel, dal by tím Johnovi šanci to ignorovat. Mohli by předstírat, že se to nikdy nestalo. Že to bude mezi nimi divné je další věc.  
"Já tě znám Johne. Vím co jsi za muže. Pochybuji, že bys to potřebval, ale přesto ti dávám svolení. Tím, že budeš šťastný s tím, koho miluješ nezneuctíš mojí památku. Právě naopak. Stejně tak Rosie si zaslouží být šťastná a já vím, že ty a Shelrock budete úžasnými rodiči. Sherlock tě miluje a ty by jsi si to měl už konečně připustit.'  
Mary ukončila svůj proslov a obrazovka se vypla. Sherlock stál pořád na tom samém místě neschopen pohybu. Nedíval se na Johna. Nedokázal to. Cítil, jak mu teče po tváři slza, nedělal však nic pro to, aby ji zastavil. Nemělo to smysl.  
V místnosti bylo pořád ticho a Sherlock se konečně přiměl k pohybu. Rozběhl se ke dveřím, když v tom do něčeho narazil. To něco byl John.  
Sherlock potřeboval být sám, aby mohl dát průchod svým emocím, které John nesměl vidět. Nesměl, protože pak už by to mezi nimi nikdy nebylo jako dřív.  
"Johne prosím," zkusil to Sherlock a hlas se mu zlomil. Rozbrečel se a ke svému překvapení ho John neodstrčil, ale objal. Nechal ho zabořit svou tvář do jeho měkkého, svetrem obaleného ramene. A Sherlock už se nesnažil utéct, protože utéct před Johnovým objetím by nedokázal. John byl jeho zkáza i záchrana. Kvůli Johnovi se jeho srdce, které i přes námitky mnoha měl, roztříštilo a znova slepilo. Slepilo, ale nezacelilo. Zacelila by ho jediná věc, ke které ovšem nikdy nedojde.  
"Mary měla pravdu." Johnův hlas je tichý, ale rozhodný.  
Sherlock se odtáhne a podívá se mu konečně do obličeje. Jejich pohledy se setkají. A Sherlock to najednou vidí. Vidí tvář Johna, který se mu chystá vyjevit své city. Tvář, která je ochranitelská, věřící, inteligentní, prátelská a milující.  
"Já to chci Sherlocku. Vím, že mi to trvalo dlouho a promarnil jsem spoustu času, ale další už promarnit nehodlám. Chci tě Sherlocku. Snad mi odpustíš to... Dál už to John nedořekl, protože Sherlock ho umlčel svými rty. John si ho zvolil. John ho miloval. John ho chtěl. A v tu chvíli se Sherlockovo srdce zacelilo.


End file.
